


Livros não valem arriscar a sua vida

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cave-In, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentando salvar um livro em uma língua desconhecida, Daniel acabou preso com Jack em uma caverna de gelo e sem seus suprimentos. Sem possibilidade de escapar, eles precisam se manter vivos até o resgate chegar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livros não valem arriscar a sua vida

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Books aren't worth risking your life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190090) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



É claro que Daniel arriscaria a sua vida por um livro. Um livro que nem conseguia ler, Jack precisava acrescentar, mas que supostamente continha segredos do universo. Ou talvez uma receita de bolo, já que Daniel confessou que não fazia ideia do que estava escrito. Toda a situação tinha um ar de déjà vu, talvez porque estiveram em uma situação similar anos antes. Agora, estavam separados de Carter e Teal'c, além de Daniel ter perdido a sua mochila e de estarem presos em uma série de túneis que cortavam uma montanha congelada. A situação não poderia estar pior, o que obviamente significava que pioraria, na forma de uma queda de temperatura de mais de quarenta graus.

 

"Daniel, nós vamos congelar aqui."

 

"Tenho certeza de que Sam e Teal'c vão nos achar antes disso. A essa altura eles já devem ter conseguido reforços."

 

"E esse seu cenário de resgate considera o fato de que acabamos de deslizar por pelo menos umas duas milhas em um labirinto de túneis secretos?"

 

"Ok, talvez eles demorem um pouco. Mas não é como se eles fossem nos abandonar aqui para morrer. Sem falar que nós temos equipamento para lidar com esse tipo de situação. Cobertores térmicos, sacos de dormir, aqueles mini fogões, coisas que a gente pode queimar. Tem um motivo para a gente andar com tantos quilos de equipamento."

 

"E onde estaria tudo isso, Daniel? Na sua mochila?"

 

Daniel ficou paralisado, realização atingindo seu rosto quando tateou as costas e não encontrou sua mochila. "O oh."

 

'O oh' de novo. Jack odiava quando ele dizia isso. Era sua frase favorita para quando estavam completamente ferrados, sua frase de escolha para quando alguém estava prestes a morrer, um planeta ia explodir, estavam presos em território hostil, ou o portal estrelar dava defeito. Quando os portões do inferno se abriam, tudo o que Daniel conseguia dizer era 'o oh'. Era absolutamente irritante. Jack queria socar ele. Na boca. Com a sua boca. É tinha se apaixonado pelo idiota, o que não admitiria tão cedo.

 

"É, você largou ela no chão quando foi pegar o livro. Então todos esses recursos que você está pensando? Corte eles pela metade."

 

"Bom, tenho certeza de que você deve ter algum treinamento que possa nos ajudar."

 

'Agora você confia em mim, quem sabe se você tivesse me ouvido quando eu disse para não mexer no altar e não pegar o livro?' Reclamou Jack para si mesmo, antes de responder em voz alta. "Meu treinamento me diz que seria muito bom fazer uma fogueira." Quando viu que Daniel não havia entendido, continuou. "Com papel." E como ainda não havia entendido, completou. "Por exemplo, um livro de mais de cinquenta quilos queimaria por um tempo razoável."

 

"Ahn não." Declarou apertando o livro contra o peito. Era uma cena ridícula, considerando o tamanho dele. Como havia conseguido segurar algo que tinha facilmente dois terços do seu peso e era maior do que seu tronco enquanto escorregavam pela rede de túneis era um mistério. Daniel sempre foi bom em fazer coisas quase impossíveis por pura força de vontade.

 

"Se você morrer congelado quem é que não vai ler esse livro que você nem sabe sobre o que é?"

 

"Jack, não. Essa cultura parece ter sido mais avançada do que a nossa, e esse livro parece conter a base da sua história."

 

"A palavra-chave aqui é 'parece'. Você não sabe, pode ser um livro de receitas."

 

"Em que cultura um livro de receitas seria coberto em ouro e teria um local de honra no altar de um templo daqueles?"

 

"Em uma que dá muita importância a uma boa refeição, o que nós não teremos já que vamos precisar racionar barras de cereais porque um certo alguém abandonou todos os suprimentos."

 

"Jack..." Daniel ativou seu olhar de cachorro pidão. Jack se perguntou se ele sabia que fazia isso ou se era uma defesa automática. De qualquer modo, parecia funcionar quase sempre.

 

"Pode parar, nós não vamos queimar o livro. Não porque você está pedindo. Não temos como saber a que distância estamos do lado de fora ou o quão bem o ar circula aqui dentro. A última coisa que queremos é um monte de monóxido de carbono em uma área cúbica de 6 metros."

 

Jack tinha razão, é claro. A caverna em que haviam parado era tão pequena que não podiam ficar de pé, e mal permitiria que se deitassem. Seria fácil demais inundar o local com o monóxido de carbono que a queima necessariamente criaria.

"Então, o que vamos fazer?"

 

"Esperar socorro. Não temos como escalar o gelo nesse ângulo, só queimaríamos energia valiosa. Com os suprimentos que temos e derretendo nossa própria água, podemos durar talvez três dias."

 

"Você acha que eles vão nos encontar a tempo?"

 

"Eu acho que a menos que você tenha desenvolvido um jeito de escalar uma parede de gelo lisa em um ângulo de 70°, não temos escolha a não ser esperar. Confie na nossa equipe, já conseguimos escapar de coisa pior."

 

Daniel ficou quieto por vários minutos. "O que nós vamos fazer enquanto isso?"

 

Jack retirou o saco de dormir e o cobertor térmico da mochila, começando a arrumar o primeiro no pequeno espaço que havia entre eles. "A minha sugestão é dormir, já que a temperatura cai bastante de noite."

 

Daniel temeu por um momento que Jack fosse o deixar sem nada, mas certamente morreria congelado se fosse assim. "Uhm, você vai ficar com o saco de dormir ou com o cobertor?" Perguntou quando Jack não deu sinais de dividir.

 

"Separar recursos não é nossa melhor alternativa."

 

Daniel gelou. "Você não vai... Jack, você não pode me deixar morrer só porque eu peguei o livro!"

 

"Por que não? É o que você estava disposto a fazer. Pela segunda vez, preciso acrescentar." Disse enquanto se aconchegava com o cobertor térmico dentro do saco de dormir.

 

Daniel piscava paralisado, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. "Jack! Eu sinto muito, tudo bem? Eu sinto muito que eu peguei esse livro e que por causa disso nós provavelmente vamos morrer. Mas eu não acredito que você vai me deixar congelar por causa disso!"

 

"Daniel, você vai vir logo ou vai esperar até seu traseiro congelar?" Perguntou abrindo levemente o saco de dormir. O que deixou Daniel ainda mais confuso.

 

"O que?"

 

"Você foi o único que falou em morrer congelado, eu só disse que separar recursos não era a melhor ideia. Nós vamos dividir."

 

Isso deixou Daniel ainda mais confuso. "Ele é para uma pessoa."

 

"A menos que você realmente queira congelar, eu sugiro que você esqueça qualquer pudor que esteja passando pela sua mente e venha aqui."

 

Daniel considerou suas opções, mas o frio foi o bastante para o convencer. Se já não estivesse vermelho pelo frio, teria corado ao entrar no saco de dormir. Era pequeno demais para os dois, e Daniel sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado contra o de Jack com força quando fechou o saco. Mal conseguia respirar, mas aquecer suas extremidades dormentes valia a pena. Finalmente se ajeitaram de costas um para o outro, e no conforto ofertado pelo calor, o sono foi rápido em chegar.

 

\---------

 

Daniel acordou com um braço possessivo ao redor de sua cintura. A cabeça de Jack descansava conta a sua, seus lábios quase encostando na sua nuca, e sua respiração suave e rítmica contra seu pescoço lhe causava arrepios em todo o corpo. Era uma sensação que jamais pensou que poderia ter, e doía ainda mais porque sabia que aquilo não significava o mesmo para ele e para Jack. Era por isso que quase havia escolhido congelar, agora sabia como era estar tão próximo de Jack e não poderia ter isso.

 

Tentou se desvencilhar antes que Jack acordasse, mas o espaço limitado só permitia que se movesse poucos milímetros, fazendo com que o resultado final da tentativa fosse simplesmente esfregar seu corpo contra o de Jack. Sentiu uma mão forte firmando seu quadril no lugar, foi então que reconheceu a pressão que estava sentido.

 

"Uhm, Jack?"

 

"Não é você, acontece de manhã. Mas você ficar se mexendo assim não está ajudando."

 

Sem uma palavra, Daniel começou a abrir o saco de dormir, decidindo que já havia dormido o bastante. E então a luz foi bloqueada.

 

Descendo vagarosamente pelo túnel, Sam apareceu com equipamento de alpinismo. "Senhor, Daniel. Vocês estão bem?"

 

Se arrastando para fora do saco de dormir, Daniel pegou o livro, novamente apertando-o contra o peito.

 

"Fora um mal jeito na coluna, Carter, tudo bem. E Daniel, achei que já tínhamos concordado que o livro iria ficar." Disse enquanto guardava o saco.

 

"Ahn não. Nós concordamos que você não me deixaria morrer congelado, eu vou levar o livro comigo."

 

"Será que nada do que aconteceu entrou na sua cabeça?"

 

"Claro que sim, da próxima vez, não vou largar minha mochila."

 

"Senhor, nós precisamos subir, Teal'c não vai conseguir ficar me segurando para sempre."

 

Assim saíram, um de cada vez, com Teal'c os puxando para a superfície. E ambos tentaram deixar para trás as memórias do mesmo modo que abandonavam a caverna, por medo de haver experimentado algo que não poderiam ter.


End file.
